Gadolfalo
by Simon920
Summary: Robin testifies against a mob boss.


Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Gadolfalo**

"Raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Please be seated." The DA stood up and approached. "Robin, the court recognizes that you are a fully qualified and licensed law enforcement officer both here in Gotham and are also licensed by Interpol, but would you tell me how long have you been working to uncover and apprehend members of the organized underground?"

"Since I was nine years old."

"And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"Would you please tell the court why you began your career so young?"

"My family were victimized by the Gadolfalo Family when I was eight. Two of my family members were murdered as a warning for a protection ring."

"Was Mr. Gadolfalo ever indicted for crimes against your family?"

"Objection, your Honor. Irrelevant."

"Sustained."

"And so you've dedicated yourself to fighting this area of crime?"

The young man hesitated for a moment. "Along with other areas of crime, yes."

"Have you ever met Mr. Gadolfalo or had a personal contact with him or any of his associates?"

"No. My only personal contact with him was when I arrested him three months ago. Before that I was just working on securing evidence."

"Have you ever had a personal conversation with him or any of his associates?"

"No, when my family was singled out I was too young to become involved."

"'Other than as a victim?"

"Yes."

"This evidence against Mr. Gadolfalo which you secured, could you please tell us what that involved?"

Robin went on for two hours describing the evidence he'd uncovered against the man reputed to be the head of the largest and most powerful crime family on the East Coast. They were heavily involved in narcotics, illegal arms, prostitution and youth gangs. The protection racket that had targeted Haley's Circus ended when Zucco—one of Gadolfalo's underlings—was convicted for the murder of John and Mary Grayson. He answered every question calmly, accurately, with articulation and no attitude. He was a good witness and made a strong case for the prosecution.

At close to noon the court called a ninety minutes recess for lunch. Robin, knowing he'd be called back for cross examination stayed close with a sandwich from the cafeteria and a book in a quiet corner. Returning a few minutes before court was set to reconvene he saw the Gadolfalo contingent, lawyers and defendants, standing together, talking and passing the time in the hallway.

Sitting back in the still mostly empty courtroom, reading the paperback he'd brought, Robin was surprised by a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see one of the man's underlings beside him, politely waiting to be acknowledged, "'Sorry to bother you but Mr. Gadofalo wants to speak with you."

"What about?"

"'Dunno."

"I can't talk about anything regarding the case; can it wait till I'm done testifying?"

"The lawyers will be there, they'll make sure nuthin' happens that's not supposed to."

Robin glanced at the clock; they still had ten minutes before they were supposed to start again. What the hell…besides, he was a little curious. Following the man he walked to a small conference room down the hall, Gadofalo was sitting at a scared table with two of his legal team standing by the window. He nodded a small greeting. "Robin."

"Mr. Gadolfalo."

"Thanks for seeing me, I appreciate that—every time I've seen you, you seem like a nice kid, good manners; that's important. Sit down, I'd like to tell you something." Robin pulled out a chair next to the man, relaxed by alert and ready for whatever was coming. The lawyers pretended they weren't paying attention and tried to be invisible. They were failing.

"I was watching you today, watching the way you handle yourself in a court. I like what I see—no dramatics, no grandstanding, no playing to the press, just facts. You're a smart kid. You know this isn't a game, people's lives are hanging on what happens."

"…Thank you."

"You were that kid Zucco told me about, that circus kid a few years ago." It wasn't a question and caught Robin unprepared. Whatever he'd expected this wasn't it; he sat up straighter, focused his attention even closer than he was a moment before. "I want you to know that Zucco wasn't following my orders, he was doing what he wanted against my wishes, went off on his own and he got what he deserved."

Robin just nodded, he hadn't been sad to learn Zucco died from a heart attack in prison. He also caught that a mob boss knew who he was, knew his family and his story. Shit. "Are you going to tell anyone who…?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone I figured it out, that I know who you are—don't look so surprised, Robbie, Zucco messed you and your family over and that was wrong. He didn't have to kill anyone and he knew how I feel about hurting kids. Look, what I wanted to tell you was that there's no hard feelings about you testifying against me; you got your job to do and you've been fair to me—no lies, no BS, no games. I respect that. I respect the way you work."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

Gadofalo waved the comment away. "What I want to tell you is that I owe you for what happened, no matter how this thing turns out. You need anything, you get into any trouble, anyone tries to make problems for you—you let me know and I'll take care of it."

"You know you're probably going to jail when this is over."

"'Course I am, but I'll get out; that's what I pay these guys for. 'When I do, you got nothing to worry about from me and I want to make sure that we're square about that."

"But…You're not mad at me for my testimony this morning?"

"Mad? Christ, no. I don't get mad at people who're good at their jobs and play it straight; I know it's a long shot but I just wish I could hire you." For one of the few times in his life Robin was at a loss for words. "C'mon, I'm kidding, but wouldn't that be a pisser?" He laughed and Robin smiled at the mental picture of him telling Bruce he had a new job.

A bailiff opened the door and leaned into the room. "'Time."

They stood, Gadofalo holding out his hand for Robin to shake. "Thank you for explaining some things to me."

"I got kids, did you know that?" Robin nodded, yes, three teenagers, a girl and two boys. "Anyone did to them what happened to you I'd have to make a statement. I feel bad about your parents, I want you to know that; you need anything, you let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll be checking in with you, see how you're doing."

"Would you answer something for me that I've wondered for a while now?"

"Shoot."

"Zucco, did he have heart problems?"

"…I think they came on suddenly."

Robin nodded; he'd suspected as much. Now he had one less question in his life.

They walked next door to the courtroom, taking their places at the defense and prosecution tables where the bailiff told him he could just go back up to the stand for his cross examination when they were ready to start. Before sitting down Robin went to the defense side. "Mr. Gadofalo—would it be all right with you, I mean, would you mind if I visited you some time?"

"In jail? 'Nothing but time when you're doing time." He gave the boy an almost paternal look. "I'd like that." He sat down, the afternoon session about to begin. "Zucco was a turd, I'll do what I can to make it up to you, kid. 'Count on it."

Robin nodded and took his place on the stand to finish his testimony.

6/9/09


End file.
